jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem For Guns N' Roses
Rekiemu Fō Ganzu Ando Rōzezu |engname = Tribute To Guns And Roses |namesake = Guns N' Roses (Preceding Evolution) Guns N' Roses (American Rock Band) |seiyuu = |destpower = ∞ (INFINITE) |speed = ∞ (NONE) |range = ∞ (INFINITE) |durability = A |precision = ∞ (INFINITE) |potential = E |user = Damon D. Draco}} Requiem For Guns N' Roses ( Rekiemu Fō Ganzu Ando Rōzezu) is the evolved Stand of Damon D. Draco, featured in Nero Ribelle, gained shortly before the Flavian Battle. It is the evolution of Guns N' Roses, having been pierced by the Bow and arrow. Appearance Personality ... It retains its cry as "ATARARARARARARARA!", with Damon still thinking that ATA is for a gun firing and people still complaining it is not. The RA from ORA is also present. Aside from the previous cries such as "YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" and "BAAAAABYYYYY!", Guns began to use "HELL YEAH!", "BULLSEYE", "DEAD ON" and "WITH A BANG". Requiem has shown that it possesses setience, saying out loud entire phrases instead of only war cries and even explaining its power to the enemy. It also adresses Damon quite casually, being the man's evolved spirit, by calling him "Damon-boy", "Dude" or "Dammy". Retaining self-preservation, Guns activates his new powers even if Damon doesn't command in time. When referring to itself it uses the japanese pronoun "watakushi", the most formal one, which is a very humble way to say "I". Guns seems to greatly enjoy its fight against Farther Along, smiling in joy and constantly keeping its guard up, while also fully respecting the Stand it is against. History Abilities & Powers Requiem For Guns N' Roses is shown to possess ALL the abilities of his former self, with its physical prowess being heavily enhanced while it gained a whole new power related to its elasticity in a way. Vector Manipulation: A new power Guns has attained which makes it capable of, as the name implies, manipulating any kind of vectors in the vicinity to its will. This power makes him invicible against all kinds of attacks as it can deflect them all, as if they were bouncing off his body harmlessly. Damon mentions that the time for which Requiem deflects attacks is seemingly unlimited, although extreme and constant use of it weakens the ability greatly as shown during the fight with Aaron. In other circunstances, Requiem can manipulate the vector of very few things at a time, demonstrated when it deflected six knives, each in a certain direction. Aside from just deflecting the vectors, Damon can speed them up, slow them down and further control them remotely, from small things such as the blood circulating in someone's body to the gigantic things like a meteor outside the planet. By completely deflecting the light which hits his body, Damon can turn himself and his Stand completely invisible, as nothing can hit them and make them visible again, the opponent has to rely on the sounds made. When prepared Damon says he is capable of killing most enemies in a single blow, as even if they resist the initial impact, Guns can manipulate its vector and make it where the impact is felt consecutively. Even then, he is never seen trying it. As stated before, after its intense fight with Farther Along though, Guns' ability has been severely toned down due to the immense stress put into Damon and also because of its overuse. Now Requiem has a set amount of time for which it can manipulate vectors, time which can decrease further if he doesn't use the ability often. The control of his own vectors have also decreased, since he can't enhance or denhance as much as he did before. Gallery Trivia *Aside from being named after the American Rock Band, this stand's name also relates to the fact that "It hits as hard as a gun-shot and moves around like a rose petal". **The "Requiem For" refers to the tribute made to the stand's preceding evolution which got its heart pierced by the stand arrow, a tribute as if it died. Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Long-range Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Special Stands Category:Universal Range Stands Category:Requiem Stands Category:Nero Ribelle